Various bottles and other pill containers have been developed to include a variety of security features making it difficult for a child to open. For example, pills are commonly packaged in a bottle having a cap that can only be removed by pressing down on the cap while twisting it. However, this type of bottle has a number of disadvantages. First, if a child manages to open the bottle, the child has immediate access to the entire contents of the bottle. Second, if an adult user of the bottle fails to properly close the bottle after opening it, the security feature may be completely defeated. Third, a child-proof cap typically provides only a single line of security. If there is a structural failure of the locking cap, no other mechanism is typically provided to prevent a child from gaining access to the contents of the bottle.
According, there remains in the art a need for an apparatus and method for packaging and dispensing a product that provides easy access for the intended user, such as an adult, while providing a high degree of security against the unintended user, such as a child.